


San valentin 2015

by gis



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, saint valentine's day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gis/pseuds/gis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>el dia de san valentin para Bastian Schweinsteiger</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bastian Schweinsteiger

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primer fanfic que escribo espero que os guste

El día de san Valentín de este año es, sin duda alguna, uno de los mas duros de su vida.

Perdió a su anterior novia, con quien llevaba ya 7 años y su novia de ahora era una deportista de élite con una vida casi más ajetreada que la suya propia, a la que no veía muy a menudo con lo que estaba acostumbrado a hablar con ella por skipe o por teléfono más de lo que es recomendable, según sus propias palabras.

Pero su amigo era diferente, Más que su amigo sentía que lo era todo para él y que los 10 años camino de los 11 desde que se conocieron se le habían pasado volando. Le quería y aparte de eso se sentia querido. Tal vez por esto le dejó este mensaje escrito en su correo electrónico

Te quiero Lukas, lo sabes,  
Enviame un correo si tú también

Tu Basti

 

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo hasta que le sonó el teléfono. Era Lukas que le había enviado un video. Fue a abrirlo y en el salia el polaco diciendo lo siguiente:

Yo también te quiero schweini. Feliz Día de San Valentín.

Después le llamó su novia para felicitarle el día pero algo dentro le decía que sin el mensaje de Lukas, el día de san Valentín no hubiera sido igual


	2. Lukas Podolski

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El dia de san valentin para Lukas Podolski

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pensé que con una sería suficiente,pero mi cabeza insistia que tambien sería interesane que escribiera desde el punto de vista de Lukas así que ahí va

Tampoco es uno de los mejores para Lukas, mientras su mujer y su hijo estaban en Colonia, el estaba en Milán empezando a acostumbrarse a la vida en Italia.

 

Su vida conyugal no es que fuese la mejor del mundo, entre otras cosas porque ambos llevan viviendo separados desde que el dejara Colonia para irse a jugar a Londres, y no lo llevan demasiado mal, a quien si echa de menos es a su pequeño Louis y, por supuesto a su amigo.

 

Su amigo, de quien a veces piensa que está enamorado, aunque solo sea porque, cada vez que recibe alguna noticia nota como de repente se sonroja de tal manera que como esté con su hijo tiene que inventarse cualquier mentirijilla solo para poder salir del escollo sin ponerse todavía mas rojo o por que cada vez que están juntos siente que deberían estar así por siempre.

 

 

En el instante en el que estaba pensando que demonios haría su amigo en ese instante, recibe un correo cuyo remitente resulta ser el propio Bastian. En el dice lo siguiente

 

 

**Te quiero Lukas, lo sabes,**

**Enviame un correo si tú también**

 

**Tu Basti**

 

En ese preciso momento se puso a llorar de manera desconsolada, suerte que no tenia a nadie a su alrededor porque en ese instante decidió responderle de la manera mas bonita posible y eso fue enviandole un video en el que felicitarle el dia y expresando lo mucho que quería a su amigo.

 

 

Ese video, de brevísima duración decía lo siguiente:

 

**Yo también te quiero schweini. Feliz Día de San Valentín.**

 

El quería contarle mucho más pero esas eran las únicas palabras que le salían sin que se le quebrara la voz y sin que le brotaran lágrimas de los ojos.

nunca esperó respuesta a ese video y nunca la necesitó, puesto que desde ese mismo dia tuvo claro que , pasase lo que pasase siempre iba a tener a su lado a su amigo allá donde estuviese

**Author's Note:**

> estoy en twiter @gadeaiglesias


End file.
